How to break up with a Mafia Boss
by DementedJoker-chan
Summary: Alfred is dating Ivan. But Alfred falls in love with the British cop Arthur. Well this doesn't sit well with Ivan who still loves Alfred. The Russian decided it was time for Alfred to learn just what he really did for a living. Arthur refuses to give Alfred up and well Alfred, well he has a few secrets up his sleeve as well. YAOI, UkUs/RusAme
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT

WARNINGS:YAOI, DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ, eventual smut, language, use of human names, AU

Pairings:UkUs(yes Arthur gets to top) and RusAme

Alfred sighed as he took another sip of his coffee. Yesterday ended up turning into such a bad day. He was supposed to be on the perfect romantic date with his new Russian boyfriend, Ivan. But more issues decided to come up and he had to leave. Then when he came back late at night he was pissed off and didn't feel like doing anything. This pattern was getting ridiculous. "Maybe I should just break up with him…" He said aloud to himself.

"Then does that make you free, love?" A British voice from behind him asked. He turned to see a blond cop with the hugest eyebrows ever that oddly looked really good on him. The cop smirked when he caught the other staring. "Well you could do more then look you know? I won't tell," he said teasingly. Alfred blushed, embarrassed before remembering the other's question.

"Oh I was just saying, it's not like I'm free…but that doesn't mean I'm not interested, but like not in the cheating way dude. Cause I'm not like that and like I didn't mean to say that out loud it just kinda came out you know like when you're just thinking and suddenly you say something really random like ice creams or something cause you're thinking about ice creams and like I'm kinda getting off topic again but I could go for some ice cream but my point was I'm not free yet but I think you're cute and all and like if this was a joke like yeah I'm gay and I hope you don't mind but then why would-" Alfred's rambling was cut off when the cop put a finger to his mouth, laughing a bit.

"Poppet, the only thing I got out of that was you wanted ice cream. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and you?"

Letting out a laugh of embarrassment, Alfred looked away. "Yeah sorry dude, I ramble and oh-! The name's Alfred F. Jones!"

Arthur gave a smile as he held out his hand. "Well Alfred I am still on my break. Would you like to go for some ice cream? As friends I mean, after all if I heard correctly you don't cheat."

Alfred gave a large grin when the other said this and nodded, happily taking his hand. "Totally dude, as friends!"

Alfred let out another loud laugh as the other got mad at him again for his incorrect grammar. "For the last time Alfred it's Ivan and I, not me and Ivan."

Laughing he shook his head, disagreeing. "No way dude, it's me and Ivan cause I come first. Cause I'm more important than him ya know?" With and aggravated sigh he gave a small smile.

"It's 'because' and 'you know'. Not 'cause' and 'ya know'."

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Soon Alfred heard his phone ring. Apologizing, he picked up. "Sup Ivan, didja finish work from the office early today?" With a sigh he gave an 'I have to go' hand gesture and wrote his number on a napkin before leaving. "No, babe I'm with a friend. His name is Arthur…yeah Arthur and I just hanging getting ice cream. Yeah he's a new friend. Ok I'll go now." He said as he walked out the door before giving one last wave to Arthur.

Once he left Arthur felt himself give a small smirk. "'Arthur and I' huh?" He said to himself as he pocketed the napkin.

Alfred sighed as he opened the door to the large office to see a working Ivan. "Hey, I got that thing you wanted."

Ivan looked up with a smile and nodded. "Come in and please close the door behind you." Alfred nodded as he shut the door and walked up to his boyfriend.

Placing the disk down on his desk his eyes widened when the other pulled him by his shirt collar into a bruising kiss. Moaning, Alfred lost himself in the kiss, opening his mouth to let the other in as they began playing for dominance. Alfred slowly moved his hand down to Ivan's tie, about to untie the pesky thing when the door was opened.

" , I have gotten the pape—" He was cut off when he saw the scene in front of him. "I'm so sorry!" he squeaked as he quickly shut the door.

With a groan as the moment was lost Alfred pulled away. "Damn, Toris totally ruined that moment."

Ivan only let out a small laugh. "I agree. I'll have to be sure he learns what knocking is."

Alfred noticed the malice in the other's voice and gave a worried laugh. "Well I mean it was an accident Ivan, so don't freak out on him. I mean Toris is a nice guy so don't fire him or anything."

Ivan only smiled nodding. "Oh do not worry I will not fire him."

Alfred, though still worried decided to drop the subject. "So, when are you going to have another break?"

Ivan sighed before giving the other a small kiss on the nose. "My dear sunflower you know I want to be with you. But owning your own business is a very hard job. When will you have to return to your own job?"

Alfred tensed a bit but relaxed before the other could notice. "Well I mean being a free-lance photographer means I don't really have to work unless I get some good tips. And I'm still pretty good for money from getting some wedding photos from that once celebrity's wedding."

Ivan gave a playfully jealous look. "It must be nice to have such an easy job," he said teasingly, waiting for the other to get all defensive.

"Hey! It is not that easy I have to like sneak around and stuff all unheroically and like make sure the pictures look good, make sure the tips aren't total lies and sometimes if the story isn't good enough I don't get paid enough and then have to haggle to get them to higher the price!" he yelled as he defended his job.

Ivan laughed before apologizing. "I am sorry, it is just cute to see you get worked over something so minor."

Alfred let out a small pout. "Hey my job isn't minor," he said quietly.

Ivan heard this and smiled. "Da, it is. You don't have to work as long as you are with me. I make enough for the both of us. You should just quit, it is not like you work a lot anyway. Maybe that is why you seemed to be getting fatter."

Alfred felt himself quiet down, feelings hurt. "Ivan you know I hate it when you call me fat."

Ivan just blinked before smiling. "But you are cute! Like a little whale. Oh and thank you for the disc. You should go now: I must get back to work."

Alfred gave a small sigh before walking towards the door. Ivan didn't even look up.

With a heavy sigh Alfred walked down the street. He hated what had become of their relationship. All Ivan seemed to do was hurt him. The only good thing that came out of their relationship seemed to be the sex. And they didn't even do that all that often either. It had been almost two weeks since they last actually had sex. At first Alfred blamed it on lying to Ivan about what he truly did for a living but whenever he tried to talk to the other he would never listen or care. So that couldn't be it.

As he continued his walk down the office he was pulled into an alleyway. He rolled his eyes as a gun was pointed to his head.

"Give me all your money or else!" his attacker shouted.

With an internal sigh he was about to get rid of the thug when suddenly he heard Arthur's voice. "Release him or I will shoot!" The thug cursed before pushing Alfred to Arthur and took off running.

The two crashed into each other. Apologizing, Arthur helped Alfred up. He looked up to see the thug long gone and groaned. "Ah fuck! I lost him…" Turning to Alfred, he gave a worried look to the other. "Are you ok Alfred?"

Alfred nodded before grinning. "Thanks for the save dude. But be careful next time he had a gun but thankfully it wasn't loaded correctly. I'm guessing he was just some punk who really needed money and happened to find a gun."

Arthur sighed, "look I'm the cop and I should be telling you all that. Are you quite sure you're alright?"

Alfred nodded before giving a thumbs up. "Dude no worries I was like the captain of my school's boxing team and I won the nationals and I also was the captain of our football team and I took a few other martial arts lessons and I know how to handle a gun pretty well among other things."

Arthur's eyes widened when he heard this. "O-Oh….well I'm glad you can take care of yourself."

Alfred just grinned, "well I am the hero after all. What kinda hero can't protect himself? But thanks for your help I really appreciate it."

Arthur smiled before sighing. "Well I learn something new about you every hour or so don't I?"

Alfred laughed nodded. "Yup, oh hey dude when do you get off?"

"At five, I have the day shift today."

Alfred grinned when he heard this. "Hey wanna go get dinner together then? I mean cause I had to ditch you during ice cream so it's the least I could do."

Arthur thought for a moment before smiling. "That sounds wonderful. I'll call you when I'm about to get off. I work at the police station on Harrison Street."

Alfred quickly stored that information in his memory before nodding. "Sweet I know where that is, I'll come pick you up," he said before waving and running off.

Arthur sighed and smiled as he saw Alfred leave once more. In a good mood, he decided to drive back to the station.

After turning in the paperwork for catching a few speeders, he went to his own desk and sat with a heavy sigh. Filling out paperwork sucked the energy out of people. Checking the time, he smiled when he saw it was three PM. 'Only two more hours,' he thought to himself, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his annoying co-worker.

"Ohonhon Arthur, I see you have the look of a man in love on your face. So who is the lucky one? You can tell me," the French man teased.

With a glare Arthur turned to the man. "Shut it frog face and none of your business."

The Frenchman refused to give up though. Taking a seat, he smirked. "Do not tell me, it is a punk of some sorts?"

Arthur gave an annoyed sigh at the cliché of the idea. "Oh yes, how did you know? It's another forbidden romance between justice and evil," he said sarcastically before scoffing at the idea and rolling his eyes at the Frenchman. "Honestly Francis, how cliché can you get?"

Francis just laughed before getting back on topic. "So then mon cher, tell me who he is?"

Arthur gave an annoyed sigh but gave in, knowing the other would never leave him unless he got answers. "His name is Alfred; blond hair blue eyed typical America beauty. He's 24, two years younger than me and he's currently in a relationship. A failing one, mind you, but one nonetheless."

Francis gave an impressed whistle, "going for a claimed jewel are you? Who is the boyfriend? Or should I say your rival in love?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the last statement and chose to ignore it. "His name is Ivan so I'm guessing he's Russian. He works in some sort of office and seems to be busy often, so I'm guessing he must have a successful job. But that's all I got from Alfred."

Francis narrowed his eyes in thought before shaking off the uneasy feeling. It couldn't be _that_ Ivan. "Well I would say best of luck on your newest conquest. You might need it and try to find out more about this Ivan. Better safe than sorry, no? It is best to know what you are going up against after all."

Arthur nodded, before hearing his boss call him in, most likely for more paperwork. With a heavy sigh he gave a silent goodbye to Francis before going to go get more of stacks of papers he would most likely have to read over and sign.

Alfred discreetly rolled his eyes as he continued his video chat meeting with his commanding officer.

"Alfred are you listening?"

Alfred nodded, not worrying about being rude as he was very close to his Lieutenant General. "Sir yes sir, I am totally listening. So you were sayin' my vacation ends in two more months."

The General nodded, "Yes even if you saved up all those vacation times being a colonel air liaison officer means you must keep in shape, make sure you don't lose your touch as well as-"

"I got it John, don't worry I kinda miss work anyways," he said cutting the other off.

John gave a smile that one would give a younger sibling. "What? Not going to tell me about Ivan and how perfect he is?"

Alfred gave a heavy sigh as he looked away. "Dude, we totally lost our touch, it just ain't working out. I'm gonna end it soon. But I did meet this cute British cop, his name's Arthur."

John gave a hearty laugh before saying something about being young. Then before he ended the conversation he turned serious once more. "Alfred remember, after two more months you will be leaving the states and being stationed in Mildenhall."

Alfred nodded before giving a goodbye and signing out. "Mildenhall…that's in England if I remember correctly. Arthur's English maybe he'll know what the place is like," he said aloud to himself as he got ready to leave and go pick said English man up. With a shrug he sighed, 'two more months, huh?'

Arthur tried to hide his eagerness as he got ready to get off work. Waving goodbye to his co-workers, he sent a text message to Alfred that he was off work. Expecting to have to wait a bit for the American to come pick him up, he was surprised to already see Alfred waiting for him outside.

"Alfred, why are you already here?" Arthur asked as he walked up to him.

Alfred saw Arthur and gave the other a large grin. "Well you told me you got off around five, so I decided to come by and wait around here at like 4:30."

Arthur looked at the other in surprise when he heard this. "But I got off at 5:40 today! Were you waiting outside the whole time?"

Alfred gave a small laugh before smiling. "Yup, well would you like to go get some dinner?" he asked as he held out his hand for the other to take. Arthur smiled and took the offered hand.

"I'd love to."

The two soon arrived at a homey looking diner and were soon seated and waiting for their food to come out. Arthur looked around the diner and smiled at the welcoming and homey mood it gave out. "Do you come here often?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred nodded, "yup, it's a cozy little place isn't it?"

"Quite, I'll have to come here again if their food is as good as their atmosphere. An English-American diner I quite like the idea."

Alfred let out a small laugh, "I thought you would, and trust me their food rocks."

"I don't doubt you."

He smiled when the other said this. Soon he had a sad look on his face as if he was reminiscing. Arthur gave a confused look. "Alfred, are you alright?"

Alfred quickly snapped out of his dazed state and gave the other a smile. "It's alright just thinking of the good days with Ivan. You know before I break up with him."

Arthur gave a surprised look at the pleasant news. "Oh, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Shrugging it off the American sighed. "It wasn't working ya know? Nothing to be sorry about I mean it's not all bad cause I did meet this really cute British cop who has this adorable accent."

His face quickly turning red, Arthur looked away. "Um…thank you and well tell me about this Ivan?" he asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Well he's like really really rich. He's the CEO of some business. His full name is Ivan Braginski and he's Russian. He's 27 years old and um…he has a huge cock I guess."

Arthur quickly spit his tea he was drinking, face turning red at the unneeded information. He gave a small glare at the American who was now laughing. "Too much information, I could have lived my life just fine without learning about that fact."

"But now you know huh? I bet he's bigger than even you~" Alfred teased.

The proud British man glared, "Bigger or not, I can use it better." He said proudly.

The passing waitress gave the British man a small look before bursting into a fit of giggles. Alfred laughed himself before, placing a few bills down to cover the tab and tip and dragged the blushing Arthur out. Who kept muttering 'I can't believe I said that aloud'.

Once outside Alfred pinned the Arthur to the wall of a nearby ally way. Slowly he leaned in for a kiss. The two began kissing, both becoming addicted to the other. Arthur smirked when Alfred fought for dominance. Refusing to lose he groped the other's ass, surprising him long enough for Arthur to lead the kiss.

Alfred gave a small internal pout at this but quickly forgot why he was upset and moaned when he felt Arthur grab his hardening length. The moment was broken when suddenly Alfred's phone rang.

The two quickly separated faces both flushed. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" Arthur asked, as he was still looking away. Alfred gave a small nod before taking in a deep breath and picking up.

"Hello?" Alfred felt like hitting his head against the brick wall when he heard the voice. It was Ivan.

"Privyet maya lyubov, why are you not at your home yet?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow in suspicion at this, "Why are you at my place dude? You didn't tell me you were coming over."

"Nyet and I did not plan on it. However I suppose the surprise is ruined. I wanted to surprise you with dinner tonight."

"Oh shit sorry dude, I went out for dinner with a pal of mine. But I'm always up for more food."

"Ok, I will be waiting."

Alfred gave a small sigh. He really didn't want to leave Arthur for Ivan, but he was still technically dating Ivan. Arthur gave a worried look.

"What's wrong poppet?"

"It was Ivan, I'm apparently gonna have dinner again. I'm sorry dude but I gotta leave ya here."

Arthur tried not to let the disappointment show. "Well is what we had just now-?"

The American quickly silenced the other with a kiss, knowing what he was about to say. "No way dude, I'm totally falling for you. I'll break up with Ivan tonight ok?"

Arthur smiled before pulling the other by the collar into another breathtaking kiss.

"Good, because I hate to share."

A/N: OMG IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS~~~ TT^TT I kept thinking to myself *I'm gonna write today!* and I never did. So anyways reviews make me not do that~ I live off of reviews guys! Also thanks to my forever awesome Beta Executioner Chan 3

Okies now for people actually bothering to read this, thanks~~ I'll try to update at least once every 1-2 weeks(unless something comes up), most likely on Sundays also. Each chapter I'll aim to make it at least past 2k words. So cheer me on. ALSO~~ I decided to hold a contest for fun (and reviews :P)

If anyone is interested then read on…

For whoever writes the most helpful, fun to read, most amazing, I'll write you…..

A hetalia (yaoi or not or even your own OC) oneshot!(it'll at least be 2k words and if you have a kink or plot you really wanna see just ask.) I'll pm the winner so look out for it.

This is how desperate I am for reviews guys(that and I also love writing oneshots so I'll probably hold a lot of these kind of competitions) so please review (^-^) { r-e-v-i-e-w}(^=^)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT

WARNINGS:YAOI, DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ, eventual smut, language, use of human names, AU

Pairings:UkUs(yes Arthur gets to top) and RusAme

Alfred forced a grinned as he saw Ivan at the small restaurant, the very same one they met at. Ivan also smiled when he saw the other and went over to pull him into an embrace. The American tensed at first before relaxing into the hug. Ivan smiled as he led the other into a small table in the corner for privacy.

Alfred gave an internal sigh, he really liked Arthur and wanted to pursue a relationship with the other but he would be lying if he said braking up with the Russian would be easy.

Ivan saw the troubled look on his lover and gave a small frown, "lapushka what is wrong, did you wish not to return to where we first met?"

He snapped out of his thoughts before giving the other his usual grin.

"It's nothing dude I love this place, I was just thinking," he said with a reassuring smile.

Ivan gave a small playful smirk. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" he teased.

Alfred gave a small laugh. "Shut up commie," he retorted back, keeping his tone a playful one.

The two smiled at one another, both seemingly caught in a trance until their waitress came by, handing them their foods. Alfred quickly looked away, embarrassed while the Russian merely smiled. The dinner was a success. It was one of the most relaxed and romantic dates they had in a while, this only made Alfred's choice harder.

"Hey Ivan, can we talk about something serious?" Alfred asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Da, I wish to say something serious first though," he responded, not noticing Alfred's odd behavior.

Alfred nodded, thankful for the extra time.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands Fredka," Ivan said with a surprisingly gentle tone.

The American gave a confused look but nodded, doing as he was told. Ivan smiled as he took out a diamond ring carefully he put it around Alfred's finger. Alfred froze when he felt the object. Slowly he opened his eyes to indeed see a diamond ring on his left ring finger and Ivan smiling at him.

"Will you marry me Alfred? I know we both have had no real relationships until each other and I do not ever wish to leave you," Ivan said smiling at the other, expecting a positive answer.

Alfred froze, as he looked at the ring. He was in shock and not in the positive way like most people were when they were proposed to. What once would have filled him with great joy instead curdled his blood with dread.

Ivan looked at the other in confusion. He had not said anything the whole time and seemed to be in shock. "Fredka are you ok? I am still waiting for the 'I do,' he said with a sweet smile.

Alfred simply shook his head to snap out of his daze before looking at the other, "I…need time to think this over. I mean it's such a huge decision and all."

The Russian man frowned, obviously unhappy. He sighed before closing his hand around the other's left hand. "Fine I will give you time to think it over, but I wish for an answer by the end of the week," he said with a smile before getting up and holding his hand out to the other. Alfred gave a weak smile as he took his hand.

Ivan smiled as he pulled the other into a small kiss before pulling away, "I have one of my drivers waiting out back. I will see you soon lapushka."

Alfred gave a small nod as he walked out to indeed see a car that would take him back. He sighed as he looked out the window of the expensive car as he was driven back out. His left hand feeling a lot heavier than it did at the beginning of this evening.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Arthur smiled as he walked into work the next morning. He couldn't wait to see his American again. And after last night he knew he had found a keeper. If only he would hurry and break it off with the Russian. As he sat down he heard his cellphone ring. Taking it out he saw it was Francis, and then he noticed the other was not here. Otherwise he would have already come to bother him this morning.

Cautiously he picked up to hear Francis's laugh. He let out a small breath in relief when he heard his laugh. Because that would mean he was safe.

"You bloody frog where are you?"

"Ohonhonhon do you already miss me? How sweet but I have called to tell you some…interesting news. I am at home today so please come and visits me after work. And make sure you are not being followed."

Arthur gave a small look of confusion, as he was about to ask what the hell the other was talking about he was hung up on. With a small sigh he decided to do as he was asked. Wondering just what the hell was going on.

Alfred groaned in frustration. He had invited his twin brother over for advice and so far all he was getting was crappy advice.

"Mattie, for the last time, 'Follow your heart' is not good advice!"

Matthew gave a small smile, "Al, you know that's the same advice you gave me."

Alfred gave a small pout before sighing. "Dude come on use your detective smarts and stuff to give me good advice," he said in a whiney tone.

Matthew sighed as he thought for a bit. "So you like guy B but you're still going out with guy A, who you were going to break up with but he suddenly proposed to you. Well if you were going to dump the other guy anyway then just dump him. It's mean but you don't like him anymore and you shouldn't marry a guy you don't truly love," he said finally.

Alfred thought for a bit then looked at the ring on his finger, "I mean I don't hate the dude but I just like the other dudes more."

Matthew gave a worried look when he saw Alfred's worried face. A smile truly did suit his brother better than anything else.

"So will I get to meet any of these guys or what Al? I mean I never even met guy A and he's already proposed I mean for all I know he could be some creepy guy that likes little kids in secret."

Alfred gave a smile at his brother's attempt to cheer him up.

"Don't worry he's not like that. And you'll love Arthur. He's guy B and he has this totally cute British accent," he said grinning.

Soon Matthew heard his phone ring, seeing who it was he sighed. "Hey Al, sorry I gotta take this," he said. Alfred just nodded in understanding.

Matthew went outside for privacy than picked up his phone.

"Yes Francis, what is it now?" he asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

The Frenchman merely laughed before his voice got serious once more. "I have some information that should help with your case mon cher. There is this boy, Alfred Jones; I believe he is seeing Ivan. And if he is, my dear friend is in danger because Alfred is also seeing my friend now. I'm sure he plans on breaking up with Ivan but I am worried how the Russian might take that."

Matthew went silent for a moment. As much as he didn't want to believe it the evidence was just too strong. Alfred was going out with an unknown man who was rich and he wanted to break up with him for someone else. His military older brother was going out with a Mafioso? That just didn't make sense unless Ivan was lying about what he truly did for a living. He did have an alias of being a very powerful CEO.

Matthew gave a small glare. This was getting very dangerous. He went back inside to see Alfred laughing as he read one of his old comic books. The Canadian smiled at the site. This was the very reason he changed his last name. So the people that wanted him dead could never use Alfred as blackmail. He knew his older brother could take care of himself but that didn't mean he would do everything in his power to keep him safe.

"Al, don't break up with the other guy until the day he wants your answer," he said hoping the other wouldn't question him too deeply.

"Why dude?"

'Because I need more time,' he thought.

"Because I mean if things fall apart with guy B then at least you still have guy A. I mean you only just met guy B so like give him some time to see if you really like him," Matthew said. Hoping the other would buy the bullshit excuse.

"Oh that makes sense dude!"

Matthew thanked the gods once more of his brother's obliviousness.

"Well I have to go now Al. I'll call you ok?"

Alfred gave a small pout but grinned. "OK Mattie no worries, we'll get lunch or something tomorrow. Oh and in like two months, well probably one month depending on the urgency I'm going back to work."

"Oh well that's fine, we'll see each other don't worry."

Alfred gave a nervous laugh, "well about that I'm getting stationed in Mildenhall. That's in England by the way."

Matthew stared at his brother in shock. This would be the first time they would be separated so far. This would also be Alfred's first time out of the country. He was about to start worrying when he saw the look his brother was unconsciously making.

It was obvious Alfred was already worried and he knew his worrying wouldn't help. He smiled as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Give me a week's notice on when you're leaving so we can throw a small party and, be safe and keep in contact with me eh?"

Alfred slowly smiled as he returned the hug, forgetting his strength as he lifted the other off the ground.

"Mattie I love you bro, you know that?"

Matthew gasped for air as he struggled against Alfred. He suddenly remembered why he didn't hug Alfred all that much now. Alfred saw Matthew paling and quickly let the other down, apologizing. The two looked at each other, smiling once more.

"I'll be going now, want to get lunch tomorrow?" Matthew asked.

Alfred gave his brother a thumbs up, "totally dude it'll be awesome!"

Arthur knocked on Francis's door and gasped when he saw the other. He looked as if he was beaten up, it was obvious it was nothing serious but it still looked painful.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?!" Arthur yelled as he shut the door and began to look over the injuries. They were thankfully bandaged properly and seemed to also have been properly disinfected as well.

Francis smiled at Arthur's mother hen mode and when he saw the other was done examining him he cleared his throat. Arthur jumped in surprise and blushed; embarrassed that he was caught looking over his old friend as a mother would to her injured child.

"I am glad you are worried but mon cher, I have some very bad news."

Arthur raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, waiting for the other to continue. Francis saw this and took a seat, gesturing the other to sit on the other couch across from him. Arthur took the seat, curious over what the so called 'bad news' was.

With a small sigh Francis began to speak. "You know Ivan Braginki is the name of a very powerful CEO of the loan shark company?"

Arthur nodded before a look of realization passed his face. "My God! Alfred is going out with a loan shark, he could easily hire men to get rid of me!"

Francis gave a look of pity to the other. "If only it was that simple. But non mon cher it is not. I have been researching Ivan for a while now with a trustworthy detective friend of mine and I have the right to believe he is also the head of the Russian Mafia of this city. And if the information I gathered is correct he is madly in love with his new lover who apparently has no idea of his mafia duties, which I am guessing is Alfred, and is a very violent and jealous man."

Arthur paled at this news. That would mean Alfred was unknowingly going out with a Mafioso head. And that Mafia head loved Alfred who was supposed to break up with him last night. His mind immedently went to the worst possible scenarios. What if he got so angry he kidnapped Alfred and raped him? Then what if he forced Alfred to tell him why he was trying to leave him. Then poor Alfred would try to be a hero and say nothing until, "no Alfred you git just tell him!"

Francis looked at his friend in confusion. No doubt the other was having wild scenarios playing out in his head. Arthur cursed as he quickly pulled out his phone, calling the Alfred. Cursing when he didn't pick up and trying again. Francis gave a look of pity at the desperate English man. If Alfred wasn't picking up it might have been too late.

Alfred cursed as he got out of the shower, running to his annoying phone that seemed to keep ringing. When suddenly he slipped and fell. He managed to catch himself on his hands and knees but it still hurt like a bitch. Glaring at his still ringing phone he picked it up.

"What? I'm here what the fuck do you want dude?! I mean seriously like if I don't pick up the first time that means I'm busy!"

Arthur held the phone away from his ear because of the angry yelling but was never so happy to hear the other's voice.

"Alfred, its Arthur I apologize it's just I was worried."

"Arthur? Sorry dude for yelling at you but I was in the shower when my phone started going off like the world was ending and I kinda tripped and fell. But worried over what dude?"

Arthur gave a small smile at the Alfred sounding explanation, "Oh well the break up."

He heard a pause on the other end, getting slightly worried he called his name. Alfred then seemed to snap out of his trance and gave a small laugh.

"No worries dude, he took it just fine. It's all cool."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this. That did not seem like an Ivan response.

"Are you sure poppet? He didn't seem angry or anything?"

Alfred gave an overdramatic sigh, "Yes mother he was totally cool with it. So um wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Arthur smiled as he agreed then hung up. He turned to the confused looking Francis. "Frog are you sure this is the same Ivan. Apparently Ivan took it very well."

Francis quickly nodded, "it cannot be that much of a coincidence there are not may rich Russian men named Ivan Braginki living in this area.

Arthur nodded, agreeing, "well keep an eye out on any suspicious activity and inform me, I'll do the same and be sure to keep an eye out on Alfred."

Francis nodded before offering the other something to eat. The two had dinner than Arthur took his leave, walking back home, unknowing of the pair of violet eyes following him. Soon he was at the door of his decent sized apartment. As he opened the door he gasped as he felt someone grab him from behind. Trying to fight the strong grip he didn't notice the white cloth until it was over his face and he slowly fell into darkness. The last thing he saw was a pair of violet eyes.

'Alfred….'

A/N:OMG DONE! You guys don't know this but I wrote all of this in like two or so hours. NON STOP WRITING! Anyways thanks to my wonderful Beta and I shall work on the contest winner's Oneshot fic soon. The contest was a hard one cause I couldn't decide on my own so I had my beta help me choose. Also who should I pair Canada up with? Spain?(cause my beta loves that crack pairing xD) Netherlands? France? Or Prussia? Tell me your reiviews

Anyways for those of you who read Cellmates that will be updated soon as well, like within this week.

Thanks for reading you guys ^^

(^-^) { r-e-v-i-e-w}(^=^)


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings:Same as the last chapters

Disclaimer: really if I owned Hetalia, in every episode there would be yaoi….but sadly I do not own hetalia

Arthur groaned as he opened his tired eyes. Squinting his bloodshot eyes from the light, he looked around and he saw he was tied to a chair and seemed to be in some office of sorts. Trying to think back, he cursed as he remembered what happened.

'No doubt it's that damn Russian!' he thought angrily, struggling against his bindings. He froze when he heard the door open from behind him before closing softly. Arthur grew increasingly uncomfortable in the pressing silence that the other created from lack of speech.

"Let me guess, it's Ivan. Am I right?" he sneered, refusing to show weakness. The man said nothing and instead sat across from Arthur at his desk. Arthur gasped when he saw him.

"Alfred?" he asked in disbelief.

The man nearly sighed, shaking his head, "No, I'm Matthew, his twin brother. And you have a lot of explaining to do."

The British man stared before sighing in relief, glad it wasn't the Russian that had kidnapped him. But then as he thought about it he got confused, 'why the hell would Alfred's twin knock me out and kidnap me?'

Matthew raised an eyebrow at the silence.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?"

"Ah! Sorry lad, I was just wondering why you thought you had to knock me out and kidnap me then tie me to this chair."

"Well because I'm not very liked and couldn't risk someone overhearing that I had a twin brother, I doubted you would go with some random guy because he told you to trust him and lastly, if I think you are a threat to my brother I'll have to get rid of you."

Arthur paled at the last part of the explanation, unsure of how to respond to that.

"G-get rid of me?"

"Yeah, like knock you out again and move you to another city or state…or country, I mean Canada is really close by and it's a nice place to live in. Of course I would bring you back after making sure there would be no way you can contact Alfred so don't worry."

Arthur let out a sigh in relief when he didn't hear anything about his death in the explanation. Matthew noticed this and gasped.

"Did you think I was going to kill you?!"

"Well it's just the way you worded it and well…yes I thought that was the plan."

"Regardless of what you may think, I am still a man of the law, and would never stoop to killing someone. Even if I don't like the answers you give me now, I wouldn't kill you, I mean who does that?"

Arthur's mind quickly went to a certain Russian while he muttered, "I could think of someone."

Matthew sighed as he silently agreed with the comment while he pulled out a few files. He placed the first one on the desk and opened it, revealing to Arthur a picture of Ivan. "So I'm guessing you heard of this guy?"

"Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly I have yet to hear anything good about the git."

"Ivan Braginski, 27 years old and a pretty dangerous guy. He seems to be infatuated with my brother and you do know what will happen if Ivan finds out about you and Alfred?"

"He took it well, Alfred already told him."

Matthew raised an eyebrow of disbelief. Rummaging around in the file, he procured a photo and held it close to the Englishman's face. The picture was of a man, or what used to be a man, covered in bruises and blood, some joints at odd angles. Despite being more used to this kind of thing than most, thanks to his line of work, Arthur still felt a pang of queasiness.

"See him? Ivan did that to him because the guy didn't pick up his phone. And even though he told Ivan he couldn't because his wife was in the E.R. after a particularly terrible wreck, all Ivan did was beat him to the point where he would join her, on a bed beside her in the hospital. This is the Ivan we're talking about and he would not take that kind of news well."

Arthur glared as this. "Are you saying my Alfred lied to me?"

Matthew glared as well, not backing down to the other male. "Yes I am, it seems that you were lied to."

The British man said nothing, refusing to believe the other would lie to him. The Canadian whistled a sigh and swiftly moved behind his captive to release his bonds.

The Canadian then pointed to the door, silently telling the other to leave, "don't believe but the only reason I'm letting you go is because you really seem to like Alfred. Now don't delude yourself into thinking that I have no problem with you just because I'm letting you go. I'll be keeping an eye out, and any sign of trouble I hear because of you, you had better watch out, and prepare to completely lose your old life."

Arthur did not reply as he rubbed his raw wrists and made his way to the door. Though before he left he turned to the other.

"I might not be some crazy mafia boss but I get pretty jealous and protective as well. I might not know what I'm truly going up against but I'll be damned if I let my poppet just taken from my grasp like that. "

With that being said the British man left, before the Canadian could even make a retort. Matthew stared at the door before giggling slightly. "Al was right. He does have a pretty cute British accent. Who knows maybe this one is the one…"

Ivan smiled as he lovingly looked over his picture of Alfred and himself. It was the picture they took at the beach for their one month anniversary. Sighing happily, he placed the picture back on his bedside table. Lying back on the large bed, he giggled at the thought of his Alfred in a wedding dress.

His daydream was however ruined by the soft knocking. Getting up to a sitting position he told the other to enter. Toris nervously fidgeted with the bandages on his hands as he looked at the terrifying Russian.

"T-there is some bad n-news ."

Ivan gave a small glare, but never lost his smile. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

Taking a deep breath, Toris's gaze fell to the ground. "We think there is a leak, a spy or detective. We are not sure exactly who or how but it seems that Frenchman that managed to get away was a cop."

Ivan gave a small laugh, though his annoyance was quite easy to see.

"Well then you all will just have to find the rat and bring him to me, da? If you all fail me then the consequences will be very severe. Now Toris go deliver the message to everyone else."

The Lithuanian man quickly nodded as he bowed goodbye and ran down to tell everyone. The rat would have to be executed or they would take the rat's place.

Alfred pouted as he messed with his straw. Arthur was late for their lunch date. Matthew saw the slight sadness in the annoyed eyes as Alfred let out another sigh.

"Calm down Al, maybe he's running late?"

"Thirty minutes late? He didn't even give me a heads up."

Matthew gave a small sigh as he saw Alfred pull out his phone once more. Alfred, seeing no new messages was about to put up his phone until it rang. Staring at it in disbelief he looked at Matthew for help. Matthew gave a small smile, almost laughing. "Pick it up!" he chuckled.

Alfred nodded as he stumbled with his phone for a bit before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Poppet, I'm so sorry for being so late I could give you a million excuses but that doesn't change the fact I disappointed you. Would you forgive me? I'm on my way right now."

Alfred felt himself smile, "dude I was pissed but now I can't stay mad, just whatever come now and I better hear at least one excuse out of the million."

Hearing laughter on the other end Alfred also let out a small laugh. Saying their goodbyes, Alfred hung up, his mood now instantly better. Matthew smiled at this, happy to see his brother grinning and smiling without a care in the world once more.

"So I'm guessing he has a reason?"

"Yup, dude said he'll explain when he's here. He also gave me this totally cute and mushy apology; man, Matt, I wish you could have heard it. He was so sappy and cute and his accent made it like fifty times better!"

The Canadian laughed at his brother's bright expression as he talked about Arthur.

The door soon opened and a messy looking Arthur with a rose ran in. Alfred saw him and grinned as he ran up to the other man, pulling him into a hug. Arthur smiled as he returned the embrace before pulling away to hand him the rose.

"I had a bouquet but the other flowers got destroyed by my excuse."

Alfred laughed as he smelled the single rose, and smiled as he gave Arthur a small peck to the cheeks.

"Explain at the table, come on a surprise is waiting for you!"

Arthur smiled as he let himself be led through the restaurant and gasped when he saw Matthew.

"It's you again!"

Matthew smiled as he gave a small wave, "oh it seems we meet again, thanks again for taking care of those punks for me."

Both Arthur and Alfred gave a confused look at this. Arthur however was able to catch on before Alfred could see through the lie.

"That's no problem lad, it is my job. Well what are you doing here?"

Before Matthew could answer Alfred looked at the British man in surprise.

"You saved Mattie from like thugs?!"

Matthew gave a small laugh, "yes Alfred he did, he was like a real hero."

Alfred looked at Matthew before he pulled Arthur into a deep kiss. Arthur blinked in surprise but quickly kissed back, taking the lead. Nipping on Alfred's bottom lip to ask for an entrance, he mentally smirked as the entrance was quickly given. Deeper into the kiss, Alfred let out a small moan, Arthur slowly began to trail his hands downward when suddenly a loud cough was given.

The two pulled away both red in the face. Matthew looked at the two before sighing, "let's just hurry and order our food then you two can go do whatever you want when I'm not in the same room, eh?"

Alfred and Arthur both nodded, looking at the other before smiling. They immediately sat down and ordered.

Alfred turned to Arthur, curious.

"So why were you so late?" he asked the British man.

Arthur gave an annoyed expression at the recollection of the memory.

"Well there was this wanker who was harassing some poor old lady, so I tried to catch him and we tussled around for a bit. He saw the roses I put down before I went up to him, stepped all over them just to spite me and that's how the roses got destroyed, and in the end the bloody fool got away."

Alfred sighed knowing there was no way he could be angry over the other for being late when he was helping the elderly.

"Well it's all cool then dude, I mean you had a good reason so I'm not mad."

Arthur gave a relieved expression, making the Canadian give a small laugh. Arthur and Alfred both looked at Matthew in confusion.

"What's so funny dude?"

"How you two seem to be so perfect for each other."

Alfred turned a bright red at this comment. Arthur merely smiled, pulling Alfred closer to him. He gave the other a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh well I already knew that."

Alfred gave the other a playfully push away, "whatever old man."

Arthur glared at the jab at his age, making the twins laugh.

As they were eating and talking about nothing important in general, Alfred smiled as he felt Arthur's hand gently grab his own under the table. Linking their hands, Alfred leaned closer to Arthur, content.

This warm feeling, he never got this feeling with Ivan. He looked at Arthur, smiling and conversing with Matthew. Arthur felt eyes on him and looked over to see Alfred staring at him. Giving a smile he placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Poppet, are you ok?"

Alfred blushed, but smiled happily nonetheless. Giving the other a quick peck, he grinned seeing Arthur's face turn red again as well.

"I've never been better."

Alfred gave a large grin to Matthew, who smiled back in return. He was sure this was the right decision. This warmth and happiness is what he craved and wanted. And Arthur was the only one who could give those things to him, he was sure of that.

Alfred and Arthur waved goodbye as they saw Matthew off. Once the car was no longer in sight Arthur sighed.

"Well poppet my lunch break will be over soon so I should get going, since I am walking."

Alfred was about to offer to go walk the other when his phone rang. With an annoyed grumble, he looked at the caller I.D. to see it was Ivan. He looked at his phone before looking at Arthur. His choice made, he pocketed his phone, ignoring the call.

"Hey dude, I'll walk you back."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this, "well that's wonderful but aren't you going to pick up your phone?"

Alfred grabbed the other's hand again, smiling happily.

"Nah it's ok, it wasn't anyone important."

Ivan glared when his phone call was ignored. It was unlike Alfred to ignore his phone calls. After the third unanswered call he threw his phone against the wall, breaking it. Getting up, he fixed his scarf and hid his trusty pipe underneath his jacket.

"Toris quickly grab the car, we are going out."

Toris without question did as he was told, soon the two were both in the car, and the Lithuanian awaited further orders. Ivan looked at the ring on his own hand before giving another angry growl, remembering how Alfred was ignoring him.

"Drive all over town, look for Alfred."

Toris nodded as he began driving, knowing something had happened.

Alfred kissed Arthur goodbye before walking off, waving bye. As he was walking down the street he pulled out his phone. Looking at the three missed calls he sighed, knowing the Russian was most likely furious.

As he was nearing his apartment he saw a familiar limo pull up and an angry Ivan step out. He gave an internal curse and sigh before looking at the Russian, a large grin in place.

"Hey Ivan, what are you doing here dude?"

"You are ignoring me, da?"

"What? No way dude why would you say that?"

Ivan's glare seemed to harshen "You did not pick up your phone."

"Oh well it was on silent-"

Alfred was cut off by an angry curse in Russian.

"Do not lie to me, why is there any reason for your phone to be on silent? You are not at church and since when do you ever turn your phone on silent when you are working? So why it is on silent?"

Alfred looked at the angry Russian, quickly digging his mind for an excuse when suddenly he had an idea. Giving the best puppy dog eyes he could he looked at the other.

"I'm sorry Ivan it's just I didn't want to talk to you yet. I mean I'm still thinking about the whole marriage and I wanted to make the decision on my own. And I thought if I kept talking to you that it would affect my choice."

Ivan's glare softened at Alfred's expression. With a sigh he smiled once more.

"I apologize Fredka, I seemed to have gotten to angry. You will forgive me da?"

Alfred sighed before smiling, "I forgive you, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ignored you completely."

Ivan smiled as he pulled his American lover into a deep kiss, not noticing the other's discomfort. Pulling away he gave a childish giggle.

"My dear lapushka, I love you. So forgive me for being paranoid."

Alfred gave a nervous smile, looking away.

"Love ya too, and what are you so paranoid about?"

Ivan thought Alfred was looking away because the other was embarrassed and found that adorable.

"Why someone trying to steal you away from me."

Alfred felt himself pale, laughing it off he gave a fake smile.

"That would never happen Ivan, don't be so paranoid."

Ivan smiled as he pulled the other into a hug; pulling away he gave the other a small kiss to the lips.

"You are right, I trust you would never try and cheat on me. Other men I however do not trust so if one ever tries anything on you, you will tell me da?"

"Yeah ok, but hypothetically what would you do to him? I mean if some guy hit on me."

"Well simple, I would beat him until he begs for death."

Alfred froze, before giving a forced laughter. "Yeah…right…"

Ivan saw Toris call him over, after going over to see what was wrong he sighed, going back over to Alfred he gave the other another quick kiss.

"Well I must be going laupshka, goodbye!"

"Right…bye," Alfred said as he saw Ivan get back in his car before being driven off. Once the car was out of sight he cursed loudly.

"Fuck my life so much!"

A/N: OMFG THIS IS SO LATE AND I APAOLOGIZE WITH ALL MA YAOI FANGURL HEART! I would give you guys multiple reasons of why this was late but no one rlly cares to hear my life so I'll just apologize, I'll try to work on the next chapter quickly so it will be on time! Sorry once more and REVIEWS WILL BE ADORED!

Also to the guest who said they would stalk me until I review, well here ya go now stop following me ya creep xD lol jk thanks to that review I was reminded to write so thx for that, stalk me anytime you want :D


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT

WARNINGS:YAOI, DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ, eventual smut, language, use of human names, AU

Pairings:UkUs(yes Arthur gets to top) and RusAme

Alfred groaned as he fell on his bed. He wanted to stay with Arthur who thought he already broke up with Ivan. But Ivan was a jealous guy who apparently wanted to be married, oh and he didn't know anything about his "fiancé" wanting to break it off with him.

Soon an obnoxious melody began playing, undoubtedly from his phone. Staring at the cellular device with annoyance he sighed before picking up.

"Hello?"

"You fucking bitch, you never call me anymore."

Alfred felt his annoyance melt away when he heard the familiar voice of his alien obsessed college roommate.

"Tony! Dude it's been like four months since we last talked!"

"I fucking know it's your fault for never fucking calling me, ignoring me for that fucking commie."

Alfred let out an obnoxious laughter, happy that some things would never change, like Tony's obsessive use for the word "fucking".

"Dude I'm sorry but you ignored me for like a whole three months when you were at Area 51 for studies."

"That's fucking different stupid."

"What? How the hell is it any different? We were both caught up in something we deemed important."

"I didn't get to fuck anything while I bet you did every night, or got fucked at least."

Alfred fell off his bed with a loud thud. Hearing the laughing from the other side of the phone he felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Don't lie I bet you totally fucked an alien while you were there."

There was silence before laughing could be heard once more, but this time from both ends.

"I fucking would if I saw one."

"Dude you're sick!"

"I fucking know, but Alfred I will be coming over in two weeks."

Alfred felt himself grin with this news. The last time he saw his favorite roommate was at last year's Christmas party.

"Dude that's awesome timing since like by the end of this or next month I'm leaving the states."

"Did John fucking tell you?"

"Yup."

"So you'll leave by the end of this fucking month then."

Alfred gave a small chuckle as he marked his calendar; happy Tony would be arriving after this whole Ivan-Arthur mess would be sorted out.

"Dude don't be so mean to John he's cool, I mean other than his little thing about always getting dates and times wrong and stuff."

"It gets fucking annoying, well I have to go. See you soon Al."

"Whatever dude, later Tony."

As Alfred hung up the phone he looked at the day once more, only three more days until his answer was due, only three more days of stalling. Looking at the diamond ring that sat by his bedside table he sighed before making a determined expression.

"I'll break it off with Ivan, I swear to gramps, dad, mom, Superman, Captain America, and every other hero I've ever known!"

Arthur gave another tired sigh as he looked at the time. Time was going by so slowly and he was getting impatient. Alfred had invited him to dinner and here he was stuck doing paperwork. Watching the ticking of the clock he stood quickly as soon as it became seven.

"Oh leaving so soon Arthur?"

Arthur gave Francis a small smirk, "of course, a gentleman shouldn't leave his date waiting."

Francis gave a small laugh as he watched the British man leave.

"Be careful mon ami, Ivan still has eyes all over the town."

Arthur turned to look at the French man once more, giving the other a cocky smile.

"Don't worry love, I don't plan on giving up my poppet that easily," he said before walking out. Francis sighed as he watched the other leave, smiling he turned back to his own work.

"I know you don't, that is why I worry and respect you at the same time Arthur."

Alfred grinned when he saw Arthur entering the small diner. This was where they had their first date, though it wasn't that long ago Alfred felt as if it had been forever since they last came here. He waved, signaling the other over.

Alfred gave the Brit a small kiss when he came over to sit. Arthur gave a small blush, looking away. Alfred smiled happily Arthur returned the kiss before sitting.

"So how was work Artie, anything amazing happen?"

Arthur scoffed, "hardly unless you consider mountains of paperwork amazing."

Alfred made a gagging face before laughing. The two talked about nothing in particular for the rest of dinner, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

The two walked outside after dinner, still smiling. Alfred sighed happily; smiling was something he seemed to do a lot more around Arthur then Ivan.

Arthur looked at Alfred in confusion when he heard the other sigh.

"What's wrong love, why are you sighing?"

"Oh well cause I'm happy, I' m always so happy around you."

Arthur blushed when Alfred said this; sure it was said with no impure intentions. Pushing the other to the nearest wall he gave the American a lustful smirk.

"Are you trying to turn me on poppet?"

Alfred turned red at the sudden move made by the other. Looking away he gave the other a small look, "maybe, why is it working?"

Arthur grinned at the flirtatious move. "Yes it seems as if it is working. Well done," he said as he pulled Alfred into a deep kiss.

Moaning the two started to roam their hands over each other's bodies. Alfred gasped when he felt Arthur's hand grope his ass. The two pulled away for a second, smiling at each other.

However the two had yet to notice a certain Latvian boy as he stared at the couple in shock. With shaky hands he took a picture of the couple who had gone back to kissing once more. Looking at the couple once more he whispered an apology before running off to find his boss.

Arthur frowned in worry when Alfred suddenly pulled away, looking guilty.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I…I-I've been lying to you this whole time. I'm sorry!" Alfred exclaimed, looking away.

Arthur said nothing, staring at the American in shock. A hundred of possibilities began to run through his head. Did Alfred lie about liking him? Did he lie about feeling happy around him? Oh god it was the dick size wasn't it?! He knew he shouldn't have admitted to having a smaller dick. Especially when he never even saw the Russian's dick, not that he wanted to, but what if his dick was actually small and he admitted to being smaller. Oh god what if Alfred thought he had something with Ivan?!

Alfred watched the other's panicked expression, not sure of why he was panicking. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"A-Artie are you ok?" Alfred asked, worried.

"I have a big dick so don't worry!"

Alfred said nothing, staring at the British man with a blank expression. Arthur saw this and began to panic as he thought his suspicions were correct.

"Look Alfred I guess dick size is important and I know when we had that one conversation I agreed that your ex might have a bigger dick then me when I said I could use mine better but don't misunderstand. I have a large dick as well and I can use and I don't even know if I'm smaller because I never even compared with Ivan, oh god not that I ever want to but, please don't hate me for something small as this!" Arthur explained quickly.

Alfred said nothing, making Arthur worry. Then suddenly Alfred burst into laughter, holding his stomach in pain when he couldn't stop. Arthur watched in surprise when he saw Alfred laugh he looked away embarrassed, when he saw the very same waitress that heard him say he could use his better. She gave him a small thumbs up as she walked away giggling.

Alfred managed to stop laughing when he saw the waitress as well before he burst back into his fits of laughter. Arthur glared as he smacked the American, face now red as a tomato with all the embarrassment.

"Well if that wasn't what you were lying about what was?!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred soon stopped laughing, giving a pained smile he looked away.

"I lied about breaking up Ivan. I did plan on doing it that night but he suddenly proposed and I didn't a chance and I guess I got scared. I never lied about liking you or how you make me happy. I really like you Arthur and sorry it took me a while to figure out but I guess I had to be sure."

Arthur said nothing was he looked at the guilty looking American before sighing.

"Was that it really? I'm not angry I understand it would be hard to break up with a man when he is proposing to you and I also understand how you had to make sure you truly felt anything for me. I mean it has only been a few days but for me poppet it feels as if I have known you for years."

Alfred looked up at Arthur, a grin slowly forming. Hugging the other he pulled him into a quick but love filled kiss.

"Thanks for understanding Arthur; I plan on turning him down and breaking up with him day after tomorrow. That's when I promised to give him my answer and I think I don't have any more doubts on what I want."

Arthur smiled as he pulled away from the hug to hold out his hand for the other to grab.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth. Now shall we get going, I'll walk you home tonight poppet."

Alfred he took the other's hand, smiling as he could feel the warmth in them.

'Definitely the right choice,' Alfred thought as they walked down the street, hand – in – hand.

Ivan glared as he looked at the small screen showing a certain picture. He turned to Ravis, smiling though he made his irritation very clear.

"And you are sure this is Alfred da?"

"Y-Yes I was f-following him l-like you ordered a-and I saw he w-was w-with some man. Then t-they kissed so I t-thought I should report this t-to you sir," he stuttered out, flinching when he saw his phone get crushed in the Russian man's grasp.

Ivan turned to Edwurd, smiling, "are you done looking up who that Человек краже шлюха(1) is?"

Edwurd nodded as he printed the last of the information on the man.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland. He is a cop and he lives on 462 Eldridge St. He lives in London Tower apartments number 62. His work schedule for tomorrow is from 10Am to 8Pm. He is seen being friends with the French cop that managed to escape us. It seems he is known to always be on time, oh and he cannot handle his drinks. He is said to be very prideful and willing to take risks. There is more personal information on his family but they do not seem to live in the states."

Ivan nodded as he listened to every detail Edwurd told him, slowly forming a plan to get rid of the какашка(2).

He held his hand up, telling the man he had all the information he needed.

"Ravis go find Toris, tell him to tell Arthur this, 'I saw you with Alfred so I have kidnapped him. Meet me at the Russian Rose bar tonight at 8:30. Bring no one with you and no weapons. Also tell no one our little meeting; if you do I will give the order to kill Alfred. We will discuss like gentleman but if you do not cooperate I will teach you what it means to steal from The Bratva.'"

The shaky Latvian boy nodded as he ran off to go deliver the message. Ivan smiled as he turned to the last remaining man in the room.

"Edwurd I also have a job for you, go call сестра(3). Tell her of how Alfred is trying to convince me to marry him. Telling her that she must not kill him or torture him but she must bring him to me so I can take care of him myself. Tell her she will be greatly rewarded if she succeeds."

The Estonian man shivered in fear of the thought of having to talk to the terrifying Belarusian woman but nodded nonetheless, leaving the room to go carry out orders.

Ivan glared when the door shut. Picking up an empty vodka bottle he smashed it against the wall.

"Эта маленькая сука, я буду рвать его на куски и убедитесь, что он никогда не будет даже думаю, что если украсть у меня снова(4)," he said angrily as he sat back down to his desk. Looking at the picture of Alfred and himself he smiled.

Calling one of his men in he smiled at the other when he came in.

"Be sure to get some gamma hydroxybutyrate tell the bartender to slip it into his drink as well. Go unlock the old ware house down by the pier, get some ropes, a chair, body bag, and knife. I will be bringing my pipe tonight so go get my usual trench coat ready as well."

The man nodded before leaving to room to go follow orders.

Giggling Ivan pulled out yet another vodka bottle.

"Do not worry мой подсолнечника(5), I will make sure to remind you who you belong to."

A/N:OMG THIS IS SOOOOOOOO LATE. I apologize I've just not been writing recently but here it is~ don't worry I will not drop this fic. I was just on a bit of a hiatus. Anyhow thanks for reading and I apologize once more~~

(1)man stealing whore

(2)piece of shit

(3)sister

(4) "This little bitch, I'll tear him to pieces and make sure that he will never even think about if stealing from me again

(5) My sunflower

For people who don't know the Bratva is basically the Russian mafia and the drug Ivan told his men to get is basically a drug that knocks someone out. I mean there are other side effects but I'm going to ignore those and just use the drug for knocking people out

Also sorry if the Russian isn't correct, blame Google.

(^-^) { r-e-v-i-e-w}(^=^)

^it keeps me going and happy :3

Also much thanks to my amazing beta Executioner Chan 3


	5. Hiatus over

What's this, a new chapter?! Oh no it's not sorry TTATT But anyways good news I am back and ready to write. I haven't written because I had the hugest writers block EVER. Like I would hate everything I write but I got over it so~ yes be prepared for more chapters cause Hiatus for me is over!

Sorry if I got some of y'all excited with thinking this was a new chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: cursing, violence, Belarus(she needs her own warning xD), un-beta'ed

Arthur laughed at the small joke Francis told him. The two were both sitting in the patrol car, bored and waiting for something to happen.

"I wouldn't mind some action right now though, and not that kind of action frog," Arthur said with a playful glare at the end.

"Ohonhonhon so mean you are mon cher I never even implied such a thing."

"You didn't have to frog I know you well enough."

The two began to bicker at each other playfully when they heard a small knock on their window. Arthur rolled down the window to see a nervous young man.

"Lad, what seems to be the matter?" He asked.

The young man said nothing only handing Arthur a note before running off. Arthur and Francis both looked at each other in confusion then the note. Arthur opened the note then paled, before Francis could ask what was wrong Arthur started to drive like a mad man to Alfred's small apartment.

Parking quickly Arthur ran out the car and upstairs to Alfred's room only to see the door broken in. He ran inside and screamed Alfred's name only to hear nothing in response and see damage done obviously during a fight.

"Goddamn it! Alfred!" Arthur yelled as he fell to the ground in tears. Francis came up to gasp at the damage done to the apartment then gave a sad look when he saw his friend on his knees crying. Going over to the British man he hugged him, not saying anything more.

Arthur soon got up once the tears stopped. He saw Francis give him a worried look and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. But this is something I have to do on my own. He must have eyes everywhere so I'm afraid I cannot give you details. But I will promise you that I will teach that Russian bastard not to mess with a British man!"

Francis laughed before getting up and pulling his friend into what looked to be a hug. But he got close and whispered in Arthur's ear while smiling as if he wasn't saying anything of importance.

"I am on the case about Ivan with my best men if all goes well we will have the law on our side and can arrest him. Do not worry you are not alone."

Arthur smiled, "Thanks Frog."

It soon turned to 8:30 and here was Arthur standing in front of the bar about to meet the boss of the Russian mafia.

"I sound like a mad man…" he said to himself before going inside. Unsure if he would ever come out.

"Why, hello comrade. I hope work was not too stressful today?" Ivan said happily as he saw the Arthur come and sit across from him.

"Fuck off you bloody wanker, where is Alfred?"

Ivan continued to smile as the waiter came by and left a bottle of wine and vodka. He took the vodka for himself.

"Please have a drink; I did not think you would like vodka so I got you wine instead." Ivan said as he poured himself a glass of vodka.

Arthur glared before looking at the wine bottle. Pouring himself a cup he sniffed the wine and smirked when the smell was off.

"Ivan why don't you drink the wine? I actually prefer vodka to wine. Though I am more of a rum man myself."

Ivan gave a small nervous look before smiling again, though it was uncaught by Arthur.

"A-Are you sure? This vodka is Russian vodka, very strong." Ivan stuttered slightly.

Arthur took the glass from Ivan before handing him the glass of wine.

"I'm positive, now cheers." He said as he took a sip of the strong alcohol wincing slightly at the burn but being careful to watch the Russian.

Ivan smirked when he saw Arthur drink the wine and easily downed all of the wine in one go. Arthur stared wide eyed until he felt himself get dizzy.

"Thank you for making this easier for all of us. I did not think you would be dumb enough to fall for that trick. Why Alfred loves a stupid сука like you I do not understand. But do not worry I will be removing you from the picture soon enough!" Ivan said as he smiled at the other.

Arthur cursed at himself, feeling stupid. "Fuck y-you…" were his last words until everything turned black.

Ivan glared at the now fainted body. Even looking at the man disgusted him.

"Filth like him must be cleaned off. Toris grab the body and let us go now."

Soon Toris revealed himself from behind Arthur's seat. Placing the cloth with chloroform back into his pocket his dragged the unconscious British man towards his death.

Alfred yawned when he awoke from his nap by the obnoxious sound of someone knocking at his door.

"I'm comin' hold ya horses!" he called as he opened the door only to duck when he saw a knife heading right towards him. He looked up to see Natalia or as he dubbed her 'the crazy sister'. He cursed and jumped towards his vase and grabbed the gun inside of it. Dodging a few more knives he shot a few bullets and tried to run to his room only to have the Belarusian tackle him to the ground. They struggled together, crashing into things as they tried to gain the upper hand. Natalia pulled out a knife and began to try the stab the America again.

Alfred dodged most of the attacks and cursed when she managed to cut him slightly in the arm. Glaring he tackled the girl and slammed her into the bookshelf. Natalia growled in anger and tried to get free from the American's grasp only to learn she was stuck. She screamed in anger.

"LET ME GO!"

Alfred scoffed, "So you can stab me? No thank you! Now why the hell are you trying to kill me?"

"You cannot marry big brother! I refuse to let it happen! Nyet! I will make sure to kill you before you can even think of marrying big brother. He is mine! Only I can marry him!" Natalia shrieked as she began to struggle again.

Alfred looked up when he saw his suit case on the edge of the bookshelf, close to falling. He thanked God that all his guns and bullets were in there. Heavy enough to knock Natalia out but not kill her.

"Just tell me this, who told you about the marriage?"

Natalia glared, "I will tell you NOTHING!" She then began struggling again and Alfred sighed. Once he saw the suit case falling he quickly let go of the woman and moved away to avoid being hit. Natalia however didn't see it coming and was hit with the full impact of the suitcase.

"Ouch…that's probably like 15 pounds…"

Alfred looked around his ruined house and cursed. Taking out his phone he decided to call his old friend in the photography business.

"Hey Gil? Yeah it's me Alfred is Ludwig home? Ok good cause I'm gonna need to ask you to do a huge favor for me."

Gilbert opened his front door to greet his guest only to stop when he saw the unconscious woman he was holding.

"FUCK! Did you kill someone?! Don't come here and bring the awesome me to jail with you! Nein! I refuse to go back there!"

Alfred rolled his eyes as he ignored the German and closed the door behind him. "Dude she isn't dead just knocked out her older sister should be coming by to pick her up soon."

Gilbert eyed the woman once more before smirking, "She is hot though."

Alfred rolled his eyes then brightened up when the door was knocked again. Running over to the door he was the older sister he dubbed Kat.

"Hey Kat long time no see!"

Katyusha smiled when she saw the bright American.

"Hello I heard you have my sister? Oh I'm so sorry that she caused you so much trouble! I'm so embarrassed. I hope you weren't hurt! Oh I would cry!" She exclaimed as she began to tear up. Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"Nah I'm fine she's knocked out but I would be happy if she didn't come try to kill me again. Also when she wakes up tell her I'm not marrying Ivan and we're breaking up"

The Ukranian woman nodded and didn't question the America. She and went inside to quickly grab her sister and walked back to her car. As she was about to drive off she opened the window and gave Alfred a wave.

"Goodbye! I do hope everything will work out for you!"

Alfred waved as well and watched her drive off. Closing the door again he turned to see Gilbert still smirking.

"She had pretty nice and big b-" The German was cut off by a glare from the American. "-tracks of land." He finished with a laugh. Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes.

Once the two were downstairs in the privacy of the basement Alfred gave Gilbert a serious look.

"Dude I need to know have you ever looked into Ivan?"

Gilbert saw the look Alfred was giving him and gave an annoyed sigh, knowing Alfred would hate him for not telling him sooner.

"Ja, I recently learned that he is not who he seems to be. He is the head of the Russian Mafia. The Bratva. I only learned this recently while I was snooping around for this detective guy and cop. The detective is pretty cute though."

Alfred rolled his eyes at the last unneeded comment. As the gears in his head turned he cursed. Pulling out his phone he called Arthur. When the British man didn't pick up he called his brother.

"Mattie Ivan is a fucking mafia boss and he has Arthur!"

Matthew picked up his phone to hear this and sighed. Seemed Francis was right. Matthew went over to pull out some of the evidence Gilbert has been getting for him.

"Al you're pretty powerful right, like your rank?"

Alfred stayed quiet, knowing Matthew was thinking of a plan.

"Yeah I'm pretty high up in the ranks."

Matthew smirked as a plan began to unfold in his mind.

"You have a bunch of weapons right? Because I know you have a huge collection."

Al smirked, liking where to conversation was going, "Mattie brother dearest I have my own plane I could use for emergency situations."

Matthew rolled his eyes unsurprised. His brother could own a tank for all he knew.

"Ok well listen up, I have a plan….."

Arthur groaned as he was kicked in the stomach again. Everything hurt. Would he survive this encounter? Honestly he didn't know.

"Where is your bark now?" Ivan sneered as he looked down and the bruised and broken English man.

"No bite or bark left in the little сука it seems, how pathetic." Ivan said as he pulled out his bloodied pipe and hit Arthur with it once more. Making sure he hit him with enough force to cause him as much pain as possible without breaking any more bones. He planned to break each and every one of the bones inside the man's body one by one.

"Get up or else I will be making you get up, da?" Ivan said happily again. When the man didn't move he smirked.

"Ravis go bring me the whip."

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! :O sorry it's kinda short but at least it's finally done. Sorry once again it's super late. I hope you guys like this 4th of July present =w=

+-+Review please!+-+

That's what keep me going ^^


End file.
